


you're amazing;

by kinneyb



Series: first times [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Geralt almost looked amused as he then reached down and ripped Jaskier's pants, tearing the leg off.He gasped dramatically. "Geralt!" he shouted. "My pants? Really?"He looked up with a smirk. "My bad."/Jaskier gets injured. Geralt takes care of him. Chaos (does not) ensue.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: first times [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579837
Comments: 53
Kudos: 3022





	you're amazing;

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment what u'd like to see next: g&j seeing yen for the first time after getting together, more of g&j discussing their feelings, their first time getting drunk together, their first threesome (kind of)
> 
> follow me on twitter @ queermight

Of all the ways Jaskier thought he would get injured... he never imagined he'd almost break a leg falling off Roach. He was just so excited to be on the back of Roach, arms wrapped firmly around Geralt's waist as they traveled down a dirt road. He was chattering about something dumb when suddenly Geralt shouted something about "holding on" and Roach went onto her back legs with a neigh.

Jaskier tried to hold on, really, but his grip slipped on Geralt's shirt and he went tumbling off the back of Roach with a loud thump. He laid on the ground, staring up at the sky, until finally Geralt's face came into view, hovering over him with what looked like mild concern.

"Are... you okay?" he asked slowly.

Jaskier blinked up at him. "I think so?" he replied and Geralt helped him as he sat up. That's when he felt it: a sharp pain in his leg. His stomach lurched as he reached for it. Geralt stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"You probably don't want to do that," he said.

Jaskier nodded dumbly as he just kept staring at it. For once, he could find no words.

"Roach got startled by a fox," Geralt explained. "Of all the things..." he added under his breath. "Here," he wrapped an arm around Jaskier. "We should get you out of the road."

Jaskier nodded and stood up with Geralt's help, keeping all and any weight off his bad leg. Geralt led him off the trail and into the woods, just far enough they wouldn't be spotted from the road. Probably for their safety, Jaskier knew. Roach followed and she almost looked guilty.

Geralt leaned him against Roach. "One second," he grunted as he turned away and dug around in his bag for the blanket he always carried with him. He placed it on the ground and helped Jaskier sit down. He hissed in pain and Geralt squeezed his shoulder, his own form of comfort.

Once he was on the ground and somewhat comfortable, he went back to staring at his leg.

"Is it going to be okay?" he asked Geralt as he rummaged in his bag again. "I'm- I can lose my leg, oh my God. Is it- I don't even want to know, actually. Just-" he squeezed his eyes shut. "Cut it off if you must."

Geralt crouched on the blanket beside him. "It does not need to be amputated," he said plainly. He touched his leg. Jaskier prepared for pain, but his touch was feather light. "It's not even broken."

Jaskier opened one eye. "Really?"

"Really," he confirmed.

Jaskier let out a deep breath. "Thank God."

"Here." He held up a bottle of something. Jaskier squinted. Geralt sighed. "It'll fight off any infection."

Jaskier nodded quickly. "Okay, yes, please." He gestured wildly at his leg. "Do- do that."

Geralt almost looked amused as he then reached down and ripped Jaskier's pants, tearing the leg off.

He gasped dramatically. "Geralt!" he shouted. "My pants? Really?"

He looked up with a smirk. "My bad."

Jaskier glared at him. Mostly playfully. "You're going to be buy me a new pair, you know that, right?"

"Hmm," Geralt said, not dignifying him with a reply. He squeezed out some of the liquid that smelled disgusting, frankly, and covered his leg with it. 

His leg didn't look so bad now that he had calmed down. It really wasn't broken, just heavily bruised and scrapped up. He was more worried about... "You're abandoning me," he said.

Geralt quickly looked up, a pinched expression on his face. "What?"

Jaskier wasn't sure why he suddenly felt like crying; it definitely had nothing to do with his leg. "As if I wasn't a burden enough," he started, on the edge of hysterical, "now I'm _literally_ a burden. You can't- you can't travel with me like _this_ ," he gestured at his leg. "Oh my God. You're leaving without me, aren't you?"

Geralt slowly closed the bottle, staring at him oddly. "You're right," he said eventually, turning away and shoving the bottle back in his bag. He took a deep breath and turned back around, steadying him with an unexpectedly serious look. "We can't travel with your leg like that."

Jaskier felt like he was about to start hyperventilating. "So- so I'm right! You're _abandoning_ me!" 

"Jaskier," he said, calm as ever. "I am not abandoning you."

"But- but you just said- "

Geralt placed a hand on his leg. "Which is why we won't be traveling for a few days, at least," he interrupted. 

It was silent. Jaskier stared at him in disbelief. "Wh... really?" he asked hopefully. Geralt was always talking about moving fast, making progress. 

"Yes," he answered simply before standing up. "I'll get a fire started and find something for dinner."

Jaskier just nodded and watched as he walked off, disappearing into the woods.

Geralt returned a few minutes later with dinner. Jaskier silently thanked the deer for their contribution.

"You know," he said when they were almost done eating. "Won't we eventually run out of deer?"

Geralt looked genuinely amused as he chewed quickly. "I don't think that will happen, Jaskier," he answered after a moment, tossing the bone in the fire. Jaskier watched as the flames shot up. "Not as long as they keep fucking like rabbits."

Jaskier grinned and followed Geralt's example, throwing his bone in the fire as he turned toward him and tried crawling into his lap, momentarily forgetting about- 

" _Fuck!_ " he yelped as he fell back on his ass with a huff. His leg was throbbing.

Geralt scooted closer and studied his face. "How bad is it?"

"No- not that bad," he answered, smiling tightly. "Just not... great," he finished lamely. He looked up at Geralt with a heavy sigh. "Don't think we'll be doing... _that_ tonight."

Surprisingly, Geralt didn't look very upset. He just sat back and nodded. "We should sleep," he said. "You need the rest."

Jaskier pouted, but knew he was right. "Okay, yeah." That's when Jaskier realized: "oh, fuck."

Geralt stiffened. "What?"

"Um." Jaskier blushed, looking away. Absolutely not. He glared at his leg. "I- I have to... you know."

Geralt just stared at him. He could be so dumb. He was lucky he was easy on the eyes. "What? I'm not a mind reader, Jaskier."

"I have to- " he gestured wildly, looking up at Geralt and communicating with his eyes. Hopefully. "You know," he repeated quietly. 

Geralt's eyes widened, just a bit. "Oh." For a moment they were both silent. "Okay, well," Geralt continued finally, standing up. "I'll help you."

Jaskier gaped up at him. Sure, Jaskier had had Geralt's literal dick in his mouth. But this was crossing a line. "You are _not_ helping me pee," he said, crossing his arms. "Absolutely not."

"This is hardly my first time seeing your dick," he deadpanned. He crouched down. "Come on."

Jaskier stared at him, lips pursed. "But," he whined eventually. "It's so embarrassing."

Geralt rolled his eyes, knowing he had won, and helped Jaskier to his feet. "You'll be okay," he assured him, leading him away from their spot for the night. 

Jaskier laid his head on Geralt's shoulder, staring up at the night sky. The beautiful shining stars.

"Hey," Geralt said, low and gruff. "What are you thinking about?"

Jaskier startled. "Just- " he hesitated, closing his eyes with a sigh. "What are we doing?"

They kissed a lot nowadays. Had sex often. But they'd never discussed their relationship, just went with the flow. Jaskier didn't mind, really, but. He couldn't help his own curiosity. 

Geralt didn't reply. Not for minutes, at least. "I don't know," he answered finally. "Does it matter?"

He smiled softly. "Only you would say that," he muttered, not unkindly. 

Geralt grunted in reply and pulled him closer. "We don't need words for it."

Jaskier sighed lightly and turned, kissing the scarred skin of Geralt's shoulder.

Jaskier was woken by pain. Bad, bad pain. He shot up with a gasp. Geralt was up in seconds. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. He glared down at his leg. "Just a little- " He was interrupted by another burst of pain. He clenched his teeth. "Fuck."

Geralt just nodded as he scooted down toward Jaskier's feet. Jaskier watched him curiously as he settled and pulled his leg into his lap. He winced a little at the pain. 

Geralt rubbed his hands together, generating heat, before he placed them on his leg. Then he slowly started massaging his leg with light but firm touches. Jaskier smiled brightly even through the pain.

"This is terribly romantic," he commented after a moment. 

Geralt didn't even look up, just continued massaging. 

"Really," Jaskier continued, grinning. "What a sight: Geralt of Rivia, massaging a bard's leg- " Geralt squeezed his leg, just enough. Jaskier gasped before pouting. "Message received: will be keeping that out of any songs."

He was so caught up in teasing Geralt (his favorite hobby, really) that he barely realized most of the pain was subsiding. He gasped again. 

Geralt looked up at him with a smug expression. Jaskier rolled his eyes.

For a few minutes they continued like that; Geralt massaging his leg, Jaskier being quiet. For once.

Finally, Geralt stopped, pulling his hands back and placing them in his lap. "Feeling better?"

"Amazing," he replied honestly. He even wiggled his toes. "Wow. How do you know to do that?"

Geralt looked thoughtful for a second. "Eventually learned it out of necessity."

Jaskier nodded. He imagined a younger Geralt with an injured leg, doing anything and everything he could to help it. His heart squeezed. "Come here," he said, making grabby hands.

Rolling his eyes, Geralt joined him. 

Jaskier pecked his lips. "You're amazing," he breathed. Geralt did not look amused. "No, really. I know you probably think my songs are... jokes or something, but a lot of them contain the truth, Geralt." He stared into his eyes. Geralt almost looked shy; it was a new and weird look for him. "I think you're amazing."

"I don't think your songs are jokes," he said eventually.

Jaskier raised both eyebrows. "Really? Are you pulling my leg?" he clicked his tongue. "That's very mean, considering- " he gestured vaguely at his leg.

Geralt pressed his lips together, obviously suppressing a laugh, eyes sparkling. "I should grab something for dinner," he said after a moment. "Will you be okay on your own?"

"Yes, sir," he said with a mischievous grin.

Geralt stiffened. Jaskier just grinned wider. "I'll be right back," he said eventually, clearing his throat as he stood up. Jaskier's eyes openly fell to the front of his pants. Geralt grunted. "Stop that."

"Yes, sir," he replied again, laughing when Geralt huffed and stomped off.

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoy my fics please check out:  
> korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
